Intervención para el amor
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mitsuhide está a punto de perder todo lo que le importa, ¿Podrá reaccionar a tiempo?


_Advertencia: Contiene todo tipo de spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga en relación a Kiki, Mitsuhide y a Hisame._

* * *

**Intervención para el amor**

\- ¿Podría pedirle que confiase en mí? - preguntó Lord Hisame

Kiki lo miró confundida, pero le siguió la corriente, así que cuando le pidió matrimonio, ella aceptó, sobre todo porque podía ver una corta cabellera verde mal escondida tras unos arbustos.

Darle la noticia a Zen, Obi y Mitsuhide fue algo extraño, el primero no comprendía la situación y creía haberse perdido de algo importante, Obi solo abrió su boca con sorpresa, siendo igual de exagerado que siempre mientras con sus ojos gatunos parecía analizar todo al detalle, Mitsuhide solo palideció, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Zen y Obi lo miraron con odio, queriendo darle un par de golpes al hombre por ser tan lento.

Viendo que Mitsuhide no reaccionaba, Hisame se adelantó.

\- Me gustaría hablar con Mitsuhide en privado - anunció el noble

\- Lo que debáis hablar, podéis hacerlo aquí - intervino Kiki

\- Lord Hisame tiene razón, será mejor que vayamos a hablar a un lugar tranquilo - concedió Mitsuhide

En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Mitsuhide comenzó la conversación.

\- Ella no te ama - dijo Mitsuhide con mirada desafiante al noble

\- Lo sé, pero no es algo que tenga derecho de decirme la persona que la rechazó cruelmente dos veces – añadió Hisame dejando salir su rabia, pero manteniendo su tono calmado de siempre

\- Yo no fui cruel - respondió el caballero mientras pensaba en la expresión dolorida de su compañera

\- La hiciste llorar - replicó el noble

\- No fue mi culpa - explicó el hombre cada vez menos seguro de sí mismo

\- Eres un maldito egoísta, no la amas, pero tampoco puedes permitir que alguien más se quede con ella, como un niño con un juguete en el que no tiene interés hasta que alguien más se fija en el – recriminó Hisame

\- Eso no es cierto - se defendió el chico

\- Yo la amo y quiero hacerla feliz, incluso si eso significase que no fuese a mi lado, ¿Qué hay de ti? -preguntó el noble

Mitsuhide palideció, durante años vio a Kiki como a un compañero muy capaz, un compañero mujer, pero intentaba ignorar ese hecho, al igual que ahuyentaba a los pretendientes que quisiesen acercarse a ella sin siquiera ser merecedores de dirigirle la palabra. Pero desde que ella se le confesó, no puedo sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, al igual que todavía seguía sintiendo el tacto de los labios ajenos contra su piel.

Pero no podía ofrecerle nada a ella, no tenía riquezas ni terrenos o mucho menos un buen nombre. Lo único que tenía era su espada y su orgullo, pero, aunque sabía que a ella no le importaban tales cosas, no se sentía capaz de arruinar su vida de tal manera. Por si ese pensamiento no fuese poco, Mitsuhide se sentía incapaz de abandonar a Zen, a pesar de que él le dijo que un matrimonio entre ambos no cambiaría nada en su amistad o tareas.

\- Kiki es mi compañera, mi mejor amiga y la persona en quien más confío, yo no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella y no sería capaz de confiársela a nadie – explicó Mitsuhide finalmente

\- Eres un egoís- quiso reclamar Hisame, pero Mitsuhide no le permitió continuar

\- Sin embargo, te confío la vida de mi compañera a ti, porque la amo y sé que tú también lo haces – confesó finalmente Mitsuhide

\- ¡¿Y si la amas porque la dejas ir?! Maldito idiota – gritó una voz muy conocida con un reconocible tono de molestia

Los hombres vieron como Zen salía de su escondite tras un arbusto, seguido por Kiki, que se sentía bastante avergonzada por la situación y por la reacción de Zen.

\- Prometí que no me entrometería, pero la estupidez de Mitsuhide ya me sacó por completo de mis casillas – explicó el príncipe de muy mal humor

Hisame observó a la rubia, que parecía querer desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible.

\- Kiki, ¿Tienes algo que añadir? – preguntó Hisame

\- Realmente eres un grandísimo idiota – insultó la chica a Mitsuhide, mientras lo miraba de forma fría

\- Kiki yo- quiso explicarse el ofendido, pero la chica se lo impidió

\- Empiezo a estar harta de toda esta situación, ¿Cuántas veces piensas romper mi corazón? Estoy cansada de falsas esperanzas, me rechazaste cuando había logrado reunir todo mi orgullo, Lord Hisame me aceptó a pesar de conocer mis sentimientos, así que no pienso esperar más migajas de tu parte - explicó la joven mientras su máscara de frialdad se comenzaba a resquebrajar y dejaba ver una expresión dolorida

Mitsuhide no podía soportar ver a la chica sufrir de esa manera, por eso, incluso sin llegar a pensar en sus palabras, habló de todo corazón, sin tener que contenerse o temer por las represalias de sus actos.

\- Te amo - confesó Mitsuhide finalmente a la chica

Obi que se había estado escondiendo en el árbol más cercano, Zen y Hisame se miraron sorprendidos. No vieron venir aquella confesión viendo lo testarudo que había sido Mitsuhide por meses.

\- Te amo – repitió el hombre al ver que Kiki no reaccionaba ante sus palabras - Te amo, pero siento que no soy suficiente, que nunca lo seré -

\- ¡Mitsuhide! - gritó Zen cada vez más desesperado por las pocas neuronas de su mejor amigo - Ella te ama y tú a ella, ¿Qué más necesitas? Te juro que llevaré a cabo una ceremonia ahora mismo si sigues negando tus sentimientos -

Mitsuhide tragó saliva, sabía que Zen era capaz de ello, pero ahora tenía un problema más grande. Si Kiki lo odiaba después de todo ese drama, se lo habría ganado con creces.

\- Hisame - llamó Mitsuhide al noble - Rompe tu compromiso con ella –

\- ¿Me vas a dar órdenes después de todo esto? - preguntó el hombre bastante molesto

\- Quiero hacer esto como se debe y no puedo mientras estéis comprometidos - pidió el espadachín

Hisame se imaginaba que llegaría esta situación, después de todo había sido su plan desde el principio, pero, aunque lo hacía para que la mujer que amaba fuese feliz, no dejaba de doler.

\- Esta bien, disuelvo nuestro compromiso, pero si vuelves a hacerla llorar, te demostraré lo mucho que mejoré en mis artes con la espada - añadió el noble intentando no demostrar lo mucho que lo afectaba todo eso

Mitsuhide dirigió nuevamente su atención a Kiki, que no se había movido desde su confesión, parecía como si tuviese miedo de demostrar algún tipo de debilidad si lo hacía.

\- Quiero dejar en claro que soy un estúpido - comenzó el hombre

\- No puedo negarlo - respondió ella

\- Ya lo sabíamos - dijo Obi desde su árbol

\- No pediré tu perdón - continuó el hombre ignorando los comentarios – Ya que no lo merezco, pero me gustaría que me dieses una oportunidad, no como un compañero o amigo, si no como tu pareja o prometido, como quieras llamarlo, si hago algo estúpido puedes romper el compromiso sin dudarlo y no me lo tomaré a mal -

\- Creo que hay una forma más formal de pedir un compromiso tan grande – dijo Kiki haciendo sufrir a propósito al hombre

\- Exactamente – dijeron Zen, Obi y Hisame

Mitsuhide suspiró, realmente se merecía ese trato por parte de todos, pero no le importaba demasiado en estos momentos. El chico no dudó y apoyó su rodilla en el suelo, mientras dejaba su espada frente a ella, al igual que Hisame había hecho.

\- Kiki Seiran, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? Por supuesto que pediré permiso a tu padre de la manera adecuada y- comenzó a ponerse nervioso el joven

\- Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas, aunque tendría que torturarte un poco más como venganza antes de aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio, pero conociéndote, serías capaz de retractarte por miedo, así que sí, acepto - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

\- Yo le pondría unas cadenas, para evitar que huya - se burló Obi

\- Es una buena idea - aceptó Kiki con una sonrisa, mientras que Zen apenas podía contener una carcajada

\- Me lo merezco, pero os estáis pasando - murmuró Mitsuhide un poco avergonzado

Kiki le dio un beso en la mejilla, demostrándole que, a pesar de sus burlas, todo estaría bien.

**FIN**

* * *

Lo siento, pero el manga ya me puso de los nervios y Mitsuhide es un idiota por no admitir sus sentimientos, así que tenía que ser un poco cruel con él xD


End file.
